maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Songbird/DrParadox
Looks like my first one has gotten more readers than I expected. Glad to see that some people enjoy it. As mentioned on my last blog post, I am doing Songbird. The reason why I choose her is because as a team, I feel that the Thunderbolts are a bit underexposed. I mean yeah, they are relatively new as far as teams goes but I do like the concepts of reformed super-villains and have personally read a lot of their books. Songbird is my favorite character and out of all the Thunderbolt characters, she would most likely join the team in the game. As mentioned on my last blog post, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume Screaming Mimi Bio: Once known as the notorious Screaming Mimi, Melissa Gold has agreed to join Baron Zemo in his incarnation of the Masters of Evil in disguised as a new super-hero team. Eventually however, Melissa as well as the rest of the team realize that they enjoy being heroes more than villains and subsequently betrayed Zemo to become a true super-hero team with Screaming Mimi rechristened as the hero Songbird. With the ability to create an ear shattering scream as well as converting sound to energy, Songbird helps reform former villains to heroes as well as stopping those who resist redemption. Class: Blaster Passive: Flying (Immune to ground damage), Sound Wave (Attacks have a chance to penetrate shields), Good Feels Good (Chance to cause increase stats to one ally for the next round) Alternate Costume: Sub-Sound (If an ally is knocked out, does an attack to the enemy that defeated the ally that does low damage but gives out Mental Anguish) L1: Aria of Shattering (Single Target-Ranged Sonic Energy Dizziness, Migraine, Injury Exploit (Does more damage if target has a damage over time effect such as bleeding or chilled)) L2: Symphony of Barrage (Multiple Targets-Energy Ranged High Crit, Cornered) L6: Siren's Song (Single Target-Ranged Sonic Mind Control, Stun, Recharges 2 Rounds) L9: Note Pitch (Single Target-Ranged Sonic Energy Pressure Points, Stressed (Does more damage if user has a debuff, does not stack with other debuffs) Stats Health: 2 Stamina: 3 Attack: 4 Defense: 2 Accuracy: 3 Evasion: 2 Team Up Bonuses: Aviary: Human Torch, Iron Man, Magneto, Ms. Marvel, Phoenix, Rogue, Spider-Woman, Storm, War Machine, Wasp Like Lightning: Hawkeye, Luke Cage (Both are/were members of the Thunderbolts, the name is a reference to their motto "Justice, Like Lightning") Red in the Ledger: Black Cat, Black Widow, Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Magik, Magneto, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman Runaways: Cyclops, Hawkeye, Rogue (All of them ran away from their home/orphanage) Wrestlers: The Thing (both of them know wrestling) Recruitment Quote: "I hope you don't mind me tagging along Agent, I sure don't mind stopping some of my former allies." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Songbird Designation: Freelance Operative Nationality: American Criminal Record: Extensive, but purged due to multiple service to government officials Power: Melissa Gold can develop "solid sounds" by converting any nearby sound into energy which she can use to create any image she can imagine. She is able to do this from a device created by the super villain Ulysses Klaw. Gold once had the power to create an ear shattering scream due to augmentations from Roxxon oil company, she currently only has a remnant of that ability through influencing others from sub-vocal. Known History: Gold ran away from an abusive family and lived in alleys in the city until she was incarcerated. She then met up with a group of female wrestlers who called themselves the Grapplers which Gold then joined up in order to make some money. After realizing that she was paid less then her male counterparts, Gold and the rest of the Grapplers then worked for Roxxon who gave her the ability to create sonic screams in exchange for doing odd jobs for them. After the Grapplers broke up, Gold, then as Screaming Mimi, committed multiple crimes until she was approached by Baron Zemo after the Onslaught incident to join his Masters of Evil. The Masters of Evil then disguised themselves as a new super hero group known as the Thunderbolts in order to gain faith to the public so they can replace the Avengers (who at the time were all in Counter-Earth) as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s trusted team. However, many of the members, including Gold who became Songbird, truly felt like heroes and subsequently turned on Zemo to become heroes in their own right. Gold is one of the longest running member of The Thunderbolts where she currently helps former super-villains who wish to reform. Observations: "When I tried to convince the Thunderbolts at the time to turn themselves in, many of them refused for various reasons. I remember the first time I saw Songbird, she was quite rebellious and was quite abusive to fellow member MACH-1. At the time, I thought it would be crazy to reform any of them." "I'm glad I was wrong, Melissa in particular has grown into quite the person. Its hard to believe that the once hard-edge Screaming Mimi is now my one time second in command and has even led the team through the fields. If there is any proof of redemption, Melissa is the one." --Hawkeye Next time I will be doing the tacticians. If anyone has any suggestions on who to put, feel free to post them here as long as they are not blasters since I'm done with them. Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Marvel